crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity-Countdown (comic-series)
The Infinity-Countdown comic-series is a volume of comics labelled with the name of the Infinity-Countdown event, detailing the circumstances of the rebirth of the Infinity-Stones of Earth-616 after the rebirth of the Marvel Multiverse from the Seventh Cosmos into the Eight Cosmos and the various events relating to their possession. *Next in sequence: Infinity-Wars Prime (Infinity-Wars event) =Issues= Infinity-Countdown (initial) *Infinity-Countdown Prime Infinity-Countdown (main-series) *Infinity-Countdown #1 *Infinity-Countdown #2 *Infinity-Countdown #3 *Infinity-Countdown #4 *Infinity-Countdown #5 Infinity-Countdown (solo-issues) *Infinity-Countdown: Adam Warlock *Infinity-Countdown: Black-Widow *Infinity-Countdown: Captain Marvel *Infinity-Countdown: DareDevil Infinity-Countdown: Champions *Infinity-Countdown: Champions #1 *Infinity-Countdown: Champions #2 Infinity-Countdown: DarkHawk *Infinity-Countdown: DarkHawk #1 *Infinity-Countdown: DarkHawk #2 *Infinity-Countdown: DarkHawk #3 *Infinity-Countdown: DarkHawk #4 Infinity-Countdown tie-in *Dr. Strange Vol. 5 #3 =Infinity-Countdown (event)= =Relevant information= *Timeline of the Infinity-Gauntlet (Earth-616) Chronological order Power-Stone Previous events *'New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 destruction' **Captain America used the Infinity-Gauntlet during an Incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-13054 to prevent the two universes from colliding together. ***The Infinity-Gauntlet was destroyed, including the Power-Stone. *'Guardians of the Galaxy #147 and #148 first reappearance' *'Guardians of the Galaxy #150' **During the battle between the Nova Corps and the Fraternity of Raptors on the Nova Corps's base, The Rock, a Fraternity double-agent in the Nova Corps called Talon-M informs Talonar of the location of the Power-Stone and that it is currently under the protection of a group of Novas. ***The Fraternity of Raptors sets course for the planet Xitaung to gain possession of the stone. **Drax, still as Drax the Pacifist, is suffering from guilt of causing accidental deaths during the previous battle and quits the Guardians; Star-Lord takes him to Xitaung and shows him the Power-Stone so that he can help protect it and to get some peace and solitude. **The Chitauri known as WarBringer captured an alien criminal named Talinda when she made a broadcast to auction off the information to the Power-Stone's location, which she surrenders to WarBringer in exchange for her life. ***The Chitauri under the command of WarBringer set course for the planet Xitaung to gain possession of the stone During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown #5' **Dr. Strange uses a magical ceremony in conjunction with the Time-Stone to send a message to the possessors of the other Infinity-Stones, invoking a meeting of the Infinity-Watch. ***This call is heard by the current possessor of the Power-Stone, Star-Lord. Next events *'Infinity-Wars Prime (Infinity-Wars event)' Space-Stone Previous events *'New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 destruction' **Captain America used the Infinity-Gauntlet during an Incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-13054 to prevent the two universes from colliding together. ***The Infinity-Gauntlet was destroyed, including the Space-Stone. *'Marvel Legacy first reappearance' During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown: Black-Widow' *'Infinity-Countdown #5' **Black-Widow teleports into Dr. Strange's Sanctum-Sanctorum and informs him of somebody listening in on her by using written notes. ***Dr. Strange uses a magic crystal and a tuning-fork to track down the perpetrator and comes across the wielder of the Mind-Stone, Turk Barrett. ***After unsuccessfully attempting to get the Mind-Stone from Turk, Dr. Strange and Black-Widow have a talk and she attempts to give him the Space-Stone, but he declines showing her that he has the Time-Stone ***Strange says it would be best to keep the stones separated and for him to not know where the she is, she says she understands and teleports away while thanking Strange for his help. **Dr. Strange uses a magical ceremony in conjunction with the Time-Stone to send a message to the possessors of the other Infinity-Stones, invoking a meeting of the Infinity-Watch. ***This call is heard by the current possessor of the Space-Stone, the Black-Widow. Next events *'Infinity-Wars Prime (Infinity-Wars event)' Time-Stone Previous events *'New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 disappearance' **Captain America used the Infinity-Gauntlet during an Incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-13054 to prevent the two universes from colliding together. ***The Infinity-Gauntlet was destroyed, but the Time-Stone disappeared into the timestream. *'[[]]-[[]] final appearance' *'Incredible Hulk #709-#713 (Return to Planet Hulk story-arc)' **The Time-Stone reappeared in its' current form on Earth-616 after the Multiverse was reborn as the Eighth-Cosmos after the conclusion of the Secret-Wars. **The Time-Stone's power recreated to destroyed world of Sakaar, the planet where the Hulk ended up after the Illuminati banished him from Terra. ***The Time-Stone was buried deep in the heart of the planet. **Sometime after the Totally-Awesome Hulk and the Odinson left Sakaar after defeating the WarLord, the Super-Skrull arrived at the planet following some information he had acquired, digging through the planet's mantle, and finding the Time-Stone in a vein of lava. During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown Prime first reappearance' *'Dr. Strange Vol. 5 #3' **Dr. Strange acquires the Time-Stone from the Super-Skrull and his sorcerer servant, Mt'nox. **Strange seals away the Time-Stone in a mystical box to prevent himself and his partner, Kanna, from using its' power *'Infinity-Countdown #5' **Dr. Strange uses a magical ceremony in conjunction with the Time-Stone to send a message to the possessors of the other Infinity-Stones, invoking a meeting of the Infinity-Watch. Next events *'Infinity-Wars Prime (Infinity-Wars event)' Mind-Stone Previous events *'New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 destruction' **Captain America used the Infinity-Gauntlet during an Incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-13054 to prevent the two universes from colliding together. ***The Infinity-Gauntlet was destroyed, including the Mind-Stone. During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown: DareDevil' *'Infinity-Countdown #5' **Turk Barrett is confronted by Dr. Strange in an attempt to gain the Mind-Stone, but Turk manages to escape him by using the power of the stone to put civilians in peril. **Dr. Strange uses a magical ceremony in conjunction with the Time-Stone to send a message to the possessors of the other Infinity-Stones, invoking a meeting of the Infinity-Watch. ***This call is heard by the current possessor of the Mind-Stone, Turk Barrett. Next events *'Infinity-Wars Prime (Infinity-Wars event)' Soul-Stone Previous events *'New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 destruction' **Captain America used the Infinity-Gauntlet during an Incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-13054 to prevent the two universes from colliding together. ***The Infinity-Gauntlet was destroyed, including the Soul-Stone. During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown #5' **Dr. Strange uses a magical ceremony in conjunction with the Time-Stone to send a message to the possessors of the other Infinity-Stones, invoking a meeting of the Infinity-Watch. ***This call is heard by the current possessor of the Soul-Stone, Adam Warlock. Next events *'Infinity-Wars Prime (Infinity-Wars event)' Reality-Stone Previous events *'New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 destruction' **Captain America used the Infinity-Gauntlet during an Incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-13054 to prevent the two universes from colliding together. ***The Infinity-Gauntlet was destroyed, including the Reality-Stone. *'WeirdWorld Vol. 2 #1-#6 first reappearance' *'Captain Marvel #125-#129 (Dark Origins story-arc)' During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown Prime' *'Infinity-Countdown: Captain Marvel' *'Infinity-Countdown #5' **Dr. Strange uses a magical ceremony in conjunction with the Time-Stone to send a message to the possessors of the other Infinity-Stones, invoking a meeting of the Infinity-Watch. ***This call is heard by the current possessor of the Reality-Stone, Carol Danvers. Next events *'Infinity-Wars Prime (Infinity-Wars event)' Infinity-Countdown: DarkHawk Previous events related to DarkHawk *'DarkHawk #51' Recent events related to the Fraternity of Raptors *'Infinity-Countdown #3' During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown: DarkHawk #1-#4' Next events related to DarkHawk *'Infinity-Wars: SleepWalker #1 (Infinity-Wars event)' Infinity-Countdown: Champions Previous events related to the Champions *'Champions Vol. 2 #21' Recent events related to the Chitauri *'Infinity-Countdown #3' During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown: Champions #1 and #2' Next events related to the Champions *'Champions Vol. 2 #22' Category:Infinity-Countdown (comic-series) Category:Infinity-Gauntlet (comic-series) Category:Marvel Comics Category:Infinity-Countdown (event)